creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harobinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GAS page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 03:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Mystreve (talk) 11:08, August 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Pasta Title Don't worry about it, the pasta will be properly renamed once it is reviewed by an admin. MrDupin (talk) 11:39, June 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:51, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Your poem was deleted as it was not up to quality standards. There were minor capitalization issues (days of the week should be capitalized), but a majority of the issues lied in the format and the poem itself. Rhyme scheme: Your pattern is all over the place. You go from ABAB to AABB to free verse with little to no reason. Poetry should be written with a focus on one rhyming scheme as switching and cycling through them gives the poem a very unfinished/unpolished quality. (This would be like switching perspectives and tenses in a story.) It can bring the flow of a poem to a grinding halt when this is done. A lot of the rhymes are slanted and "scream/ seams", "walls/all", etc. and come off as forced in places. Stanzas and rhythm: Try reading your poem aloud to highlight this issue. A number of lines do not flow very well and come off as choppy. We have been cleaning up the poetry section recently due to the fact that a number of poems are not up to quality standards but they have been overlooked because most people view poems as being more subjective and 'up to opinion' when in reality things like: rhythm, meter, rhyme scheme, etc. are quantifiable things. I have no preference against poetry, in fact "The Cremation of Sam Magee" is in my books as one of the better stories on the site. My goal here is to improve the overall quality of poems/stories on the site. As for your temper, you should really work on that as if you fly off when there are legitimate reasons why your poem/story is not up to snuff, you miss out on the opportunity to get feedback and try to improve your skills. Here is a guide on poetry that may help you out some. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:04, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :I have to make sure stories are up to quality standards (As I've done with your stories in the past.) If you post one that doesn't meet QS, it'll be deleted. Simple as that. It's not a matter of preference. I can't choose which stories I have to check and which I don't, doing that will result in our previous issue where we get hundreds of stories that fail to meet our standards that slip in under our radars. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:04, June 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) K. You seemed to have spent a lot of time writing (in all caps) that, more time than you spent on your story. I doubt you'll listen, but as I've shown before I give advice so you can improve rather than flooding the site with poorly written stories. We're trying to improve this site and improve users ability to write (which is why I'm writing this. So that's what's going to happen: It was rushed, riddled with plot holes. (The salesman contradicts himself multiple times through-out the story, how is he getting locked in each night? Why have no authorities been involved with this mentally deranged man wandering the library and beating at the walls. How is being trapped in a library with books in any way ironic for a salesman?) The story feels like you wrote it in a single sitting and put no thought into the evident flaws in the story. There are no attempts made to build up any of the tension/suspense in the story and it just comes off as stale. Final note: going Godwin's Law is not any way to try to win an argument, it just makes you look like a child throwing a temper-tantrum. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:41, June 27, 2015 (UTC)